Radars in general provides a lot of potential target detections, called plots, some are false and some are true detections of real targets.
Patent application EP 2 386 874 (BAE Systems PLC) disclose a method of estimating a plot density in a radar system.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method and implementation that will improve tracking of targets as well as discarding plots unlikely to represent real targets.
Improvements over the prior art that are more reliable, faster, simpler, and more robust as well as other such measures relevant in radar performance will be advantageous.
In one aspect improved estimates of plot density can achieve this.
In other aspects reliable or robust schemes for estimating a plot density are desirable.
In yet other aspects simple schemes or sub-schemes for estimating a plot density are desirable.
In at least one aspect the disclosure in EP 2 386 874 may be improved. According this prior art, the plot density as a threshold for splitting of basis functions will lead to a recursive and splitting of sub-cells or basis functions representing the largest clutter density or local plot density in areas with clutter density over the threshold. The statistical uncertainty in these recursively divided cells has been found not find a good balance between the statistical uncertainty in the local plot density estimate and the resolution of the map.